


Questions

by shaunad2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, drunk castiel uh oh, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunad2002/pseuds/shaunad2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester was currently living with his friends Gabriel Milton and Castiel Novak, as he currently can't afford a house and his brother still lives in Kansas, and Sam just wasn't willing to leave his friends. One night, Cas got drunk and started asking Sam questions while he was drawing, so he answered honestly and immediately. Lets see how this turns out, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

"Why do you wear flannel so damn much?" Castiel asked, words slurred together slightly. He was drunk and continued to ask Sam questions, this being one of the first ones.

"Because it's cool and makes me look manlier." Sam replied, not even thinking about the answer. He was currently drawing Cas because it had been requested, so he was answering without thought. Gabriel was sitting next to Cas, a mint in his mouth. He just watched the two as they exchanged words.

"Why do you keep your hair long?" Cas asked the next question. He'd been curious for a long time now, and he doesn't have a vocal filter when drunk.

"I like the way it feels, and it protects my neck from anyone tickling it." Sam answered, completely focused on his drawing. The shortest of the bunch grinned, storing that knowledge for future reference. He took a caramel candy out of his pocket and placed in his mouth, humming at the taste.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Castiel's question quirked Gabriel's attention even more. Sam never talked about any of this, blushing and changing the subject when asked, so of course he was curious.

"Yes I do." Sam pushed his hair out of his face. The other two just looked at each other, Gabriel grinning and Cas chuckling.

"Who is it?" They asked together, eyes twinkling. They were gonna make sure Sam and his crush got together, even if it would hurt Gabe. Though only Castiel knew about his crush on the giant.

"Gabriel." Sam was now shading the picture while Gabriel blinked, his jaw dropping. Castiel nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you want to fuck him?" He asked, smirking. Gabriel choked on his candy.

"Greatly so." Sam was now almost done and Gabriel had a red face.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." Gabriel grabbed a pillow, hiding his face in it.

Sam then finished his drawing, placing it down and looking up. He frowned as he went over the conversation, eyes going wide and face going red. Castiel was laughing his ass off, the two being so flustered amusing him. Gabriel put the pillow down and stood up off the bed, hugging Sam.

"Holy shit Sam I love you too." He said, voice muffled in Sam's chest, said man hugging back. They embraced like that for a few minutes until Cas ruined it.

"Are you two going to make out or fuck or something?" He suddenly asked, making the two jump. Gabriel, gaining confidence, smirked.

"Oh I hope so." He said, making Sam chuckle. Castiel laughed and walked out, closing the door. Lets just say they had a very good night.


End file.
